


The Lies He Believes

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anti Is His Own Warning, Emotional Manipulation, Heaping Ladle Full of Angst With No Happy Ending, Humiliation, Possessive Behavior, Shame, hopelessness, mentions of torture, no happy ending, self loathing thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: The demon likes to say a lot of things to Schneep. It's hard to ignore what he says when the demon is the only one he's talked to in who knows how long and when his own mind is turning against him.





	The Lies He Believes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said there should be more fics about Schneep in those nine months... I wholeheartedly agree with that notion.

The demon likes to say a lot of things to Schneep. It's hard to ignore what he says when the demon is the only one he's talked to in who knows how long and when his own mind is turning against him. He wished he were as strong as Jackie—then he could ignore everything and keep a clear head about his beliefs. But the events of everything recent weighed his mind down, words, actions, and thoughts forcing his mind to slow down—weaken enough until the demon's words began to affect him.

"̗̉Y̹̎o̠̓u̧͆ ̳͌h̖͐o̲̊l̝̔d̟͂ ̺̈t̛̟ḧ͍e̻̾ ̼͝ḫ́e̹̔r̢͛ǫ͝ ̨͊ȋ͜n̥͛ ̗͝s͚u͉͑c͚̀h̘̏ ͉ _h̨͗i̮͌g̀͜h̨̿ ̢̃r̚͜e͔̅g͈̎ä̪́ȑ̡d̗̈́s̅ͅ_.̻̓.̖̈́.͔͗ ̭͠h̛ͅȯ͎w̗̔ ̫͘m̧̊u̘̓c̣͗h̛͙ ̥̕d͖͗o̦̎e̳͂s̄ͅ ̯͝i̘͗t̯̎ ̝̐ _h̩͂ủ͙r̘̎t͙͗_ ̤͝t͈̎h̠̑a̗͌t̙ ̏ͅh̗͛e̮͛ ̺̂h̞͋a̼̕s̢n̞̚'̨̽t̖͑ ̖̃c̤͋o͓͆m̮̌e͚̍ ̖͗ḭ̋n͓̈́ ̗̋a̮̐n̻͛d̝͝ ̩̒s̾ͅa̘̒v͙e̼̎d̝̚ ͎̊y̦͋ȯ̳ṷ́?͙̆ ̢̆ _T̮̃h̛̝ä͔́ṯ̛ ͇̆y̰͂o̮̎u̬̐'̳̆r̰͐e̘͐ ̪̃s͖̈́t̼̃i̛̖l̘̕l̽͜ ̛̟ś̪ẗ̥u̘͋c̥̔k̫͒ ̼̂h̗̓e̱̓r͖̓e̹̔ ̳͌w͎̏i̱̔t͔͊h̙͂ ̯m̨̄e͙̔?̹̃"͈̈_  The demon liked to say this when the doctor called out for Jackie to come save him, reminding him that he won't be coming to his rescue this time.

"̩̽H͉õ̝ẅ̤́ ͆ͅ _t͍́r̯͝a̼͑g̘̊ȉ̭c̺̆_ ,͓"̱͝ the multilayered voice mocked, fake pity dripping from his words. "̛̮Ť̙h̝̍e̓ͅ ̻̍p͖̾r̹ȅ̙t̰͠t̉͜y̱͝ ̣̎l̨̎i͖̇t͇̽t͍̅l̮̄e̫͛ ̱b̒͜i̖̾r̛̘d͇i̭̿è͍'̺̎s͔̔ ͍͒w̘͛i̛ͅn͔͊g̻͠s͔̅ ̣̾h̝͒ä̲́v̙͘e̠̕ ̝̐b͑͜e͚͆e̛͓n͈͊ ͠ͅc̭l̮̓ì̯p̺͘p̬̑ë̹́d͔̎.̲̐ ̬̇Y͓͝ọ̋u͖̾ ̼̀c̭̈́a̻͊n͗͜'̭t͙̋ ̠̋f̨͒l̫̓u̳͗ẗ͜t̼̋e̟̕r̨͠ ̙̌ą̐w͈͝a̲̍y͙̋ ̮̋n͓̈́o̪͌w͍͘,͍̓ ̫͝c͙̎â̪n̆͜ ͔̀ỳ̬o̼͑úͅ?̤͝ ͎̀B̨̒ȩ̐ ̤͠cͅa̲r̮e̹̓f̪͐ũ͚l̨̔ ͍̃w͗͜h͓̕ȋ͜ḷ̿e͎͂ ͇͌y̤͂o̯͘u͕͐ ͉͝s̝͛ţ͠ȓ̤u̥͊g͕̕g̯̐l͔̐e͖̔—̾͜ÿ͍ȍ͎u̟̇ ̧̓m͓̊i͚g͎̔h̤̊t̩̑ ̼͆e̩͘ņ̑d͈̕ ͍͒ŭ̧p̠͑ ̼̅s̈͜n̄ͅa̎ͅp̺p̤̽i̹͘n͚̚g̝̚ ͍̐ť̮h̼̓ä͕ẗ́͜ ͓͗n̹͠ḛ̑c̝͠k̹̕ ͚̄o͎̅f͈̒ ̟̈ÿ̜́o͓̍ǘ̖r̫ś̠.̪̎"̞̏ The glitch loved to insinuate that if he struggled he might end up killing himself like birds do when they unknowingly fly into windows.

"̖̏C͙͠l̤̆e̹͐a̼͒r̪̒l̛̞y̦͋ ̢̑y̧̓o̅͜ư͙ ̠̿d͎̚o̬̾n̖̂'̪̅t͉͌ ͖̀ _h̗̉a̙̕t͕͠e̺̚_ ̤͐a̘̽l̯͛l̪̓ ͇t͖͛h̟͝ỉ͔s̺̈ ͋ͅş̒i̳ṇ̎c͖̉ė̜ ̡͗y̨o͇͋u̢͑'̫̈́r̫͂e̲͘ ̼̌b̰͒e̔͜i͙n̛̯g̞̋ ̘̓s̻̓ǘ͇c̠̅h̗̉ ̂ͅȧ͓ ̝̂c̦̾o͇͛o͚͋p̭̄ë͚́ȑ̞ȁ͕t̔ͅǐ͕v̔ͅe̍͜ ̥͐p̩̚u̪͛p̻̅p̗̍ę̚ť͖.̗͠ ̗̆I̯̊f͙͂ ̤͋I̭͗ ̖̊d̠̑i̱͠dͅn͕̊'͎̐ẗ̬ ̝̅k̟̕n̫̓o̯͝w̜̎ ̜͗aň͕y̩̒ ͉͌b̖̊e̦̓t͚̋t̪͋ȇ̝r̫̕ ͖̊Ī̥'̥̚d̨͝ ̘̕s͇͝a̙̅y̞̾ ͓͆y̠̽o̱̓ȕ̬ ̗̂ _e͙͑ǹ͙j͚́ô̧ȳ̡e͕͑d͙͠_ ̙͠ȁ̟l̲̂ḻ̈ ̛̮t̘̽h͎̃i̙̕ŝ͈.͋ͅ"͘͜ One of his favorite things to say when Schneep cried. If anything it only made him cry more though the demon enjoyed that.

"̘̈́W͙͂h̝͆ä͎́ẗ̩ ̼̕a̺̚n̩͗ ̩͌ _ó̠b͙̽e̲͝d̙̂i̎͜e̞̿n̛̮ṭ̈́p͜u͖͗p̹̐p̧̒e̗͋t̬̓_ ̙̎y̤͝o̫̾û̪ ͉a̤̅r̞͆e̟͋.̨͆ ̪̂I̩̕f͓̓ ͉t͇͊h͈͝e̙̅ ͚̇ȯ͔ṱ͆ḧ̝ẹr̺͗s̹̔ ̤͂w̪͋o̘͝n̤̄'̲̈t̤͑ ͖͆c͓̋ó̦m̯̄e̻͐ ̞̽a̛̗n͓͂d̯̾ ̡́g̨̎e̦͊t̫͆ ̩̏ÿ̧́o̺͛û̞ ̡̛t͎̔h͚͒e̹̅n̻̚ ̘̕Ḯ̤'̩͋l̬͝l̡̑ ͖̂ _ḱ̞e̡e͚̐p͈͋ ̼̚y̾͜o̖̍ü̩ ̳̐ḁ̕l̤̊l̛̳ ͑ͅt̻o̡̐ ̤̾m̹̄y͚̍s̼̚e͇͆l̙̑f͉͑_.̨̈́"̘̔ This was typically said after their "games" when the demon would sit down with Schneep pressed up against him, hands buried in and toying with his hair.

"̘́S̩͑t͍o̝̕p͍̍.̖͂ ̝͂ _S̜̄t̤̅ȓ͚u͈͌ḡ͜g̠̎l͎͗i̗͝n̹̍g͈͂!̄ͅ_ ̤͑Y̜̑o̳͗u̧̒ ͖̒m̦̔ū͇s͎ẗ͜ ̮̈ _r̜̄è̤ä̰́l̦̊l̟͌y̛͓_ ͕̑ẃ̧a̡͝n͎̈́t͕̚ ̞̏t̛̰o̥͋ ̙̽b̜̍ė̲ ͇̿b̰͆ę̉a̠͗t͈̓.̲̕ ̻͝I̥͆s̫̍ ̜̚t̮̊h͕͝ā̞t̳͂ ̬͌w͗͜ȟ̞ä̘́ẗ̟́ ̻̽y͚̓o͇̾u̙̇ ͇̈́w͔͌ả͓n͎͌t̛̥?̤͛"̩̊ That normally drained the fight from the doctor's body.

"͙̀A͎̓l̞̅l̡͠ ̽ͅy͔̚ỏ͔ú̢ ̫̓ḣ̡a̳v̰̾ẹ̛ ̤͘t͚͊o̬̕ ̠͒d̙͐o͕̊ ͖i̦͝ş͌ ͓̽t̼̕e̕͜l̩̒l͉̇ ͔̉m̰̊e̟̔ ̪̇t̻͘ö̪́ ̮͘s̹̔ţ̅o̾ͅp͇͆.̗̾ ̫̿I̜̕'̻̔l̦l̖̓ ̬͛c̲̈o̅͜ṇ̏s̞̕ḯ̤d͚͂ẹ̓r̩̾ ̿ͅŝ͍t̰ǒ̡p̤͐p̗̋i͇̐n͚g͙̈.̀͜"̠͆ When he screamed.

"͉͆B̛͚e̳͝g̢̅.͚̃ ̖B̯͠ḛ́ĝ̻ ̬͆f́͜o̪̿r͓̀ ̳̀ṃ̎e̯͋ ̙̆ṫ͔o͍̐ ͎͘s̻͂t͙͝o̬͂p̻͌.̭͛ ̜̿C̝͝r̘͝y͚͛ ͎̉a̟͆n͙̄d̯ ͎͊s̢͊č̤r͎͐ȩ̚a̺͌m̝͗ ̦f͕̃ö̧́r̖̓ ̰͛m̮̋e͈͌ ̿͜t̤̃ò͈ ̧́ş̚h̠̆o̤̕w̠̐ ̪͘y̻̎ȯ͙ü̺ ̙͛m̼e̪̎r̗̃c̣̊y̟͌.͕̅ ̘͗T̈́͜ę͌l̯̾l̲̇ ͔̾m̝̈́e̹ ̰͝y̛͓õ̠u̬̿ ̦̓c̩̔ă̢n̞̆'͚͂t̲̄ ̡͝t̖́a̧͒k͓̓e̟͋ ̘̕a̖̾n͋͜y̏͜m̜̓o̩͑r͙ë͖́ ̩͐ô̥f̟͌ ̞͆o̊͜u̺̍r̙̓ ͍̇g̝̓a̟͒m͍̃ȇ̩ ̯̑a̰̕n̩̊ḓ ̭t̨̐ḧ͖́a͕͝t̬̋ ̠͝y̩̕o̬̔u̿ͅ ̘̈́w̺̎a̢̅n̘̏t͙̔ ̡̆t̡͌ő͚ ̩̓q͖̏u̡̍ĭ͎t̗̀.̞͒ ͕͐I͈̓ ̭͝m͎̎i͎͂g̙͝h̤͒t͔̐ ̲̋p̦̋ĩ͔t͙͂ÿ͕́ ͍͐ỷ̥o̱͌ȕ̳ ̺̉ă̯n̡̈́d͎̃ ͈͊p͈̀a͚u̟̅s̼e̡̓ ̭̃õ̙ụ͛ȓ̭ ̨̕ģ̽a̹͠m̠̈́e̙͒ ̹͘f̟̍o͘ͅr͇͆ ̨̈́t͎͌h̳̄ě͓ ̠͠t͕̂i̮͒m̜̔e̦͆ ̦̓b̠̂ë̦́i͍̾n̰̾ġ͕.̜̓"̧̄ The glitch wanted absolute control. He wanted to feel powerful and dominant.

The words and actions of the glitch contradicted him, the vast differences tugging Schneep left and right. It cornered him and held him hostage. Most results ended in the same way anyway.

Full heartedly believe Jackie—or the others—will save him? Foolish. Give up hope entirely? Despondent.

Struggle against his fate? May end up dead. Lie down and accept his fate? May wind up dead anyway.

Fight the demon? Stupid. Give in? Must enjoy it.

The others come to get him? Won't escape. The others leave him for dead? Stuck with the glitch anyway.

Struggle when he's being tortured? Must want to be beat. Do nothing? Must want to be beat.

Tell him to stop? Get hit even more and reminded that he wasn't the one in control. Stay silent? Continue getting tortured.

Beg for him to stop? It only works half the time. Both results end in utter humiliation.

No matter what he did, it ended in pain, humiliation, and the knowledge that he was never getting out of there unless he was the demon's loyal and trained puppet. He was tired of it—of everything. Resisting and fighting had been easy in the beginning but now he was exhausted—mentally and physically. It was easier to give in and do what the demon wanted than fight back and be strong. It was easier to accept his fate than fight.

He knew the others would be disappointed in him for not trying harder—he was disappointed in himself too. But the others couldn't see him now. And they probably never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie that was a heaping ladle full of angst with no happy ending. I feel kind of bad now.


End file.
